


[podfic] Your Closed Eyes

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Horror, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Typical Night Vale Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The Whispering Forest loves you.





	[podfic] Your Closed Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Closed Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149466) by [Brigdh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=25khizr)

 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/d6y08z7tm3bf5wt/wtnv%20your%20closed%20eyes.mp3?dl=0) (852 KBs) 

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:01:33)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy end of the year! Big thanks to Brigdh for having a blanket permission statement on her profile!


End file.
